


time to dye, princess

by FinalDestiny13



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female V (Cyberpunk 2077), Fluff and Humor, GIVE US THE ROMANCE DLC CDPR YOU C O W A R D S, Hair Dyeing, Implied Sexual Content, Johnny is in his own body and v is fINE, Mild Smut, Soft Johnny Silverhand, Soft V (Cyberpunk 2077), Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), They're In Love Your Honor, anyways Johnny used to cut his own hair and also Kerry's during the SAMURAI days, as in my usual mo, as much as one can get in a place like night city, bc it's implied afterwards, because that's all that happens at the end but idk how else to tag it, does v grabbing johnny's dick really count as smut tho, i dyed my hair the other night and thought to myself, i will never get over that audio, johnny calling v princess, johnny loves v a lot and you CAN'T CHANGE MY MIND, just going to tag it at those just in case, or the fact it wAS CUT LIKE THE HUG, so thus this was born, this is super self indulgent, why not write something like it to kill the time between the bleach and color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: V's hair color is fading out and her roots are growing back in.Time for a dye job.And a bit of a shave judging from the patch of short hair that used to be an undercut on the left.Thankfully, she's got Johnny to help out and humor her during the process.===AKA, I shaved/bleached/dyed my hair the other night and thoughtValkyrie dyes her hair and she's a piece of me in game form for this fandom so WHY NOT?
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	time to dye, princess

**Author's Note:**

> V is my Streetkid Valkyrie who's face can be found in [this tumblr tag](https://iwantedtobeadored.tumblr.com/search/dessy%27s+stuff) of mine. 
> 
> This is pretty self indulgent if that's not obvious already as well as short sajfhashfas 
> 
> Thanks to my friends in Discord for encouraging me to write whatever my little pan heart desires. And giving me ideas too....
> 
> Now, I gotta go work on one of the many smuts I have planned for JohnnyxV (male, female, my V, gender neutral) plus chapter 3 of my SilverV fic. sfjhsafsadf
> 
> Enjoy! And thanks for reading!

V twirls a strand of hair in her finger, blue eyes locked on the fading blue-green lock. She lets go of it to pull down the visor to be greeted by her reflection, dipping her head to look at the top of her head.

And yep. There's the black roots, dark against the vibrant green and blue of her usual hair color. She forgets what her normal color looks like because she's been dying it this color for as long as she can remember.

"Finally getting gray hairs?" Johnny snarks from the driver's seat, eyes peering at the side from behind his trademark aviators.

V laughs, visor closing with a soft _thump_. "Fuck you."

A hum. "Anytime, sweetheart," he drawls lowly, voice lowering a pitch that has V shivering in anticipation. It always spoke of a good time for them both. Hours worth.

"Maybe later," she says after a silence. "Wanna dye my hair." She runs a hand against the left side of her head, shaggy hair greeting her instead of the usual shaven look. "Cut it too while I'm at it."

Johnny switches lanes without prompting, a corner store nearby. "Same color?"

V hums in thought, tugging on her hair idly. "Don't know. See what colors they've got in stock first." 

* * *

Well, her go to colors were a bust. _Out of stock_.

"How about this color?"

"Don't think it would look good on me."

Johnny gives her a look from over the top of aviator frames. " _Babe_...you'd rock anything."

V is pleased but asks anyway. "Even if it was a paper bag?"

Johnny reaches out after tossing the dye box into the basket to join the bleach and some snacks they grabbed, pulling her close to press a kiss against her temple. "Even if it was a paper bag," he reassures, chrome fingers plucking at the collar of her shirt to peer down into it. "Though, you could just walk around naked..." He grins, backing away as V smacks him with a laugh.

"Okay, you horn dog. Let's go."

* * *

As soon as they get back home to the apartment, V heads towards her bathroom sink, moving stuff around until she finds her clippers. She looks at the case for a moment before turning to Johnny, who's watching her carefully, boxes of dye in his hands. "Help me?" she prompts, angling the black case towards him. It says a lot about how much she trusts him to do this. How vulnerable she's letting herself be for something so simple.

She grew up on Night City's streets for years which quickly taught her that anyone and anything could turn on her, _kill her_ , at the drop of a dime. It's a tough habit to break, but if she's gonna work on trying to crack it, she would rather it be with the one person who _knew_ everything about her. That wouldn't take advantage or make fun of her display of vulnerability.

He huffs out a laugh, taking the offering after setting the boxes on the counter. "You got it, princess."

V goes and drags a stool over as Johnny sets up, sitting on it just as he turns to her. She closes her eyes with a pleased hum as fingers, both organic and mechanical, run through her hair a few times, her head tilting back with the motion. Before Johnny, V could honestly say that she's never had that done before, knows she's been missing out on how _nice_ it felt. Luckily for her, the rockerboy spoils her with it when she's not doing the same to him.

Johnny chuckles softly, pushing her hair back with his cyberhand and clipping it in place with one of her hair clips with his other. Fingernails scrape against her scalp as he takes in the growing strands, mouth quirking into a smile as V leans into it. If he's not careful, she'll start falling asleep. "How short?" he questions, pulling away to grab the shaver in one hand, eyeing the six plastic blade trims in the kit.

V grumbles, eyes opening slowly to see Johnny grinning at her. She rolls her eyes, fingers scrubbing through the short strands. "One," she decides after a moment, hand dropping back to her lap, Johnny grabbing the wanted length clip and snapping it on.

A silver thumb flips the switch and the clippers come to life with a loud buzz. "Even out the sides after?"

"Please." V closes her eyes as the clippers touch her scalp, head angling down with a soft prompting from Johnny's free hand. They settle into a comfortable silence, only broken by the buzzing of the razor, V moving her head when prompted without a word spoken between the pair. It's a quick cut before the buzzing is shut off, clippers being placed back on the bathroom counter as Johnny grabs the smaller razor.

V looks up when a warm hand tilts her chin up, blue eyes half lidded as she focuses on Johnny. She's discovered that she enjoys just _looking_ at him because he won't glitch away when she looks elsewhere anymore. The bastard knows it too because he always has that vain smirk of his when he catches her in the act. Like now, brown eyes meeting blue briefly. "Did you do this a lot?"

Johnny hums in affirmation, leaning back to judge the evenness of her sideburns before leaning back in her space, razor touching skin and trimming stray hair. "Used to do Kerry's hair during our SAMURAI days besides my own. Preferred spending eddies on better things."

"Like drugs?" V teases.

"And alcohol," Johnny chuckles, the mini razor shutting off to place on the counter. He runs his hand through the shaven side, ridding it of any lose strands he sees, that fall to V's shoulder and the floor. "Good?"

V turns as she takes the clip out, head twisting to glance at herself in the mirror. She smiles. "Good. Now for bleach."

"Roots? Sections? Everything?"

"Nuke it all Johnnyboy."

A snort. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Not gonna lie, V. Real fucking weird to see you with bleach blonde hair."

"Tell me about it. Been a long while since I've done this. Before Jackie now that I think of it. Never had the time or the effort to do this since then because I had other things to be more focused on. I was on the go a lot even before you and I got stuck together."

" _Oh?_ So you got stuck with me? Is _that_ what we're calling this now?"

"Yep. Wouldn't want anyone else either to have gotten to share my brain, body, and life after with."

"Careful, Valkyrie. Keep talking like that and I might just end up hitting up Kerry to produce a _back from the dead and lovesick_ album because of you."

"You might actually get to go on tour this time around."

"Hit a man where it hurts, why don't you?"

* * *

V practically falls asleep in the shower as Johnny helps wash the dye out, leaning against the wall to stay standing as his hands scrub at her head. He laughs softly as the water finally runs clear, nudging V awake as she slumps further against the wall. She grumbles but doesn't stir otherwise, knowing instinctively that Johnny would catch her should she start to fall.

It's not very often he gets to see her so _relaxed_ to the point that she's falling asleep standing up. Even with him a permanent fixture in her life now, knowing that he doesn't see her as weak whatsoever, V has it ingrained into her very being from repeated trials and errors to keep up her tough girl facade for as long as possible even when she's as safe as can be.

He's just glad to see that it's cracking bit by bit around him. That she trusts him enough to look out for her when she willingly sinks into the peace that settles around her in a moment like this.

Johnny shuts off the shower, figuring they can get clean later, stepping away for a moment to snag a clean towel. He's quick to dry her off before doing the same to himself all while keeping an eye on V to make sure she doesn't collapse because of the nap she's fallen into. He leaves the damp towel on the shower floor as he moves closer and wraps an arm around her shoulders and the other beneath her legs, lifting her in a bridal carry. V exhales a quiet sigh, face nuzzling into his neck as she relaxes in his hold easily.

The rockerboy won't deny that it makes his heart _soft_ at the reaction.

He's quick to move them to the bed and get them beneath the covers, V drifting deeper into sleep as she snuggles against his naked chest. Johnny just lays there for hours, a silver finger twirling a pink strand around and around. _Curls_ , he thinks with a soft grin. _V's got curls._

Johnny falls asleep soon after with his chrome hand buried in her hair and V pressed tightly against him.

* * *

V blinks, tugging on a bright pink strand the next morning. "Holy shit," she mumbles. Her mouth curls into a smile as Johnny appears in the mirror from behind her, a warm and cold arm slipping around her waist to hug her against him.

He presses his lips against the crown of her head before resting his chin there, staring at her in the mirror. "How'd I do?"

V shuffles around so she's facing him with a smile, hands coming to rest against his chest. "Not bad." Her eyes narrow, smile curling into smirk as one hand trails down his chest, his abdomen, until it wraps around his erect cock, both still naked from the night before. "I think you deserve a reward for a job well done."

Johnny's hold tightens as he hisses at the touch. "More than just a tip, I hope."

V laughs, pressing a kiss to his bearded jaw. "We'll see, J."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, I didn't dye my whole head this time around. I've missed having my original color because I've been dying my hair for _years._ Since 2004 I believe. Been growing it out too. So what was blonde before plus the green blue semi permanent dye has been effectively bleached and re-dyed to a metallic purple. I actually notice it. :O Didn't think I would tbh. 
> 
> Also, my mom helps me. :3 
> 
> Yell at me on [tumblr](https://iwantedtobeadored.tumblr.com/)


End file.
